Pas encore
by Lilith-sama
Summary: Post tome 6. Severus est innocent mais cette information est secrètement gardée par l'Ordre... Comment réagira Harry lorsqu'il reverra celui qu'il croit avoir trahi Dumbledore ? Harry Potter x Severus Rogue
1. Révélations posthumes

Fanfic : Pas encore

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling...

**N.B.** : 1) Cette fiction démarre à la toute fin du tome 6 de Harry Potter. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous déconseille de la lire car elle peut vous révéler un certain nombre de clefs de l'intrigue, et ainsi vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture...

2) Il s'agit d'un slash, c'est-à-dire mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle (entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue). Si ce type de relation ou ce couple en particulier vous gêne, passez votre chemin.

**Chapitre 1 : Révélations posthumes**

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard se retrouva enfin seule dans son bureau, face aux innombrables tâches qu'implique cette responsabilité. Elle avait par le passé déchargé Albus d'une partie de ce fardeau, mais elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point son propre travail avait été allégé. Il lui faudrait trouver un nouveau professeur de métamorphoses pour la remplacer, un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et en prime un nouveau sous-directeur. Cela représentait beaucoup, surtout si l'on considérait le mal qu'avait eu Dumbledore à recruter un seul professeur de défense contre les forces du mal chaque année. Elle avait cru que le poste serait enfin occupé longuement lorsqu'Albus avait offert le poste à Severus, mais lui non plus n'y est pas resté plus d'un an. C'était une grande perte pour l'école, d'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours imaginé que si le pire arrivait, cela aurait été vers Severus qu'elle se serait tournée pour la seconder.

Comment avait-il pu tous les trahir ? Albus avait confiance en lui, et Albus faisait rarement des erreurs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une des seules qu'il ait commise se retourne justement contre lui ? Elle eut un regard pour la salle qu'il avait aménagée depuis sa nomination en tant que directeur, pour tous les objets précieux qui s'y étaient accumulés. Des objets qui étaient sans doute particuliers pour lui mais qui ne représentaient rien pour Minerva Mc Gonagall, excepté peut-être qu'ils lui montraient une fois de plus à quel point la magie etait une chose merveilleuse. Quand elle n'était pas utilisée à mauvais escient.

Et elle réalisa soudain qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement perdu un brillant directeur de Poudlard, mais un sorcier d'une envergure exceptionnelle, comptant désormais parmi les plus puissants de l'histoire de la magie. Mais aussi un homme d'une intelligence supérieure, un homme irremplaçable. Quoi qu'elle fasse – et elle entendait diriger cette école le mieux possible – elle ne pourrais jamais faire autant que Dumbledore pour la cause du monde sorcier.

Mûe par un réflexe inconscient, elle se tourna vers son portrait, qui avait pris place depuis peu parmi les anciens directeurs de l'école. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire triste puis posa son regard vers un coin de la pièce. Puis revint furtivement sur Minerva avant de fixer à nouveau le même point. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils de manière interrogative. Le portrait la regarda une troisième fois avec insistance, puis regarda à nouveau vers le même point. La directrice sembla comprendre. Elle suivi le regard de son ancien supérieur et se dirigea vers le recoin indiqué. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle tomba sur la pensine du sorcier. Il y avait une petite fiole juste à coté, qui contenait un souvenir qu'apparemment il n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre avec les autres. Etait-ce cela qui lui était demandé ? Puis elle regarda le portrait, le regard toujours fixé au même endroit. Sans doute pas. Elle tira alors un peu le récipient ouvragé qui contenait les précieuses pensées du sorcier, puis trouva un morceau de parchemin vierge. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

Minerva fit la moue. Ce morceau de parchemin détenait sans doute une information importante, voire même capitale... Mais comment forcer ce parchemin à révéler son secret ? Après avoir passé revue tous les sorts de révélation qu'elle connaissait, elle se rendit à l'évidence : le parchemin ne délivrerait de message qu'a celui qui détiendrait le bon 'mot de passe'. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses – comme 'Albus', 'phoenix' ou 'Gryffondor' – elle songea aux étranges mots de passe d'Albus, qui avaient pratiquement toujours trait aux sucreries. Celles qu'il préféraient étaient, d'après ce dont elle se souvenait, les sorbets citronnés.

-« Sorbet citron » énonça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Aussitôt des lettres se dessinèrent sur le parchemin, révélant ainsi le message.

_Chère Minerva,_

_Si vous tenez cette lettre, c'est que déjà vous avez à supporter la lourde tâche que de diriger Poudlard. Je vous souhaite bon courage en espèrant toutefois que cette fonction ne vous fera pas vieillir trop vite._

_Cependant là n'est pas l'objet de cette lettre. Si les choses se passent comme je l'ai prévu, c'est de la main de Severus que j'ai été tué. Je doute que ce détail vous ait échappé. Pourtant – sans quoi je ne vous laisserais pas ce message – ce n'est pas à prendre comme un acte de traîtrise de sa part et je voudrais que vous continuiez à lui accorder votre confiance et à ne pas changer son rôle en tant qu'espion._

_Le double jeu qu'il joue auprès de Lord Voldemort l'a amené à laisser croire qu'il en savait davantage qu'en réalité, et à commettre une erreur. Il a fait à la mère de Draco Malfoy un Serment Inviolable comme quoi il accomplirait la mission de son fils alors qu'il ne connaissait pas cette mission. Il a été horrifié lorsqu'il a su quelle elle était et j'ai dû le convaincre de la mener à bien. J'ai pensé qu'un jeune sorcier qui fournit des renseignements aussi précieux que les siens serait plus utile que moi, qui sent chaque jour de plus en plus le poids écrasant de la vieillesse. Par ailleurs j'ai fait le serment de le protéger de Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il a rejoint notre camp à ses risques et périls et je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser mourir pour cela._

_Vous trouverez de plus amples détails de tout ceci dans le petit flacon à coté de ma pensine. Il contient deux souvenirs._

_Je vous prierais également de veiller à ce que Severus ne reçoive pas de blâme de la part de l'Ordre : c'est à contrecœur qu'il m'a obéi dans cette dernière mission que je lui ai confiée et le poids sur la conscience est suffisamment pesant pour l'alourdir davantage._

_A.D._

Fichu Albus. La chose semblait logique, à présent. Potter avait dit qu'il l'avait entendu supplier le professeur Rogue… C'aurait été curieux, tout de même, qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui ait été jusqu'à supplier Severus. D'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait fait ni avec le jeune Malfoy, ni avec les Mangemorts présents à ce moment-là. C'était encore un des secrets que Dumbledore avait gardé pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas transmis à l'Ordre. Et pour cause. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait accepté ce sacrifice. Si Malfoy avait pu être tué à l'insu de Severus, peut-être le Serment Inviolable aurait été tout simplement annulé… Mais Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté de tuer Malfoy. Il n'avait même pas songé à le renvoyer lorsqu'il avait découvert ce qu'il préparait car, toujours d'après Potter, il avait été au courrant depuis que Katie Bell avait été ensorcelé par le collier d'opales.

Dumbledore avait préféré sacrifier le monde sorcier ; en fait, il s'était conduit comme si il avait espéré que le jeune Malfoy pourrait se retourner un jour ou l'autre contre son père. Ce qui était stupide. Malfoy n'était pas Rogue. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour s'avouer que rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une terrible sottise, quand même il s'en apercevrait. Et il y avait une chance sur mille pour qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Elle soupira. Albus avait toujours été trop bon. C'est peut-être la seule erreur qu'il avait commise qu'elle ne commettrait pas à son tour. Autant savoir. Elle prit le flacon contenant les souvenirs de Dumbledore, et le renversa dans un récipient. Elle isola le premier des deux souvenirs et se pencha vers lui. Après avoir ressenti une brève sensation de chute, elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu la salle qu'elle venait de quitter à l'instant même. Sauf que cette fois, c'était encore Albus qui était assis à sa place de directeur, et Severus lui faisait face.

- « Alors, Severus » demanda le directeur. « Qu'avez-vous appris récemment au sujet des plans de Voldemort ? ». La voix était calme et posée.

- « Je ne sais pas encore exactement » lui répondit Rogue. « Mais il semblerait que l'emprisonnement de ses plus fidèles serviteurs le gêne quelque peu dans ses plans. Il a demandé au jeune Malfoy d'accomplir une mission à Poudlard durant cette année. C'est Narcissa qui me l'a dit. Malheureusement, j'ai dû faire comme si je connaissais déjà les plans du seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle ne m'a pas annoncé clairement de quelle mission il avait chargé son fils. ». Rogue respira un instant, mal à l'aise. Dumbledore attendit avant de reprendre la parole, se doutant que ce type de silence, peu coutumier au nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, signifiait qu'il n'avait pas fini son compte rendu.

De même, c'était la première fois que Mc Gonagall observait Severus être autant mal à l'aise. C'était le genre de personnage à rester de marbre quoi qu'il ait à dire.

- « Narcissa m'a demandé de veiller sur son fils et je le lui ai promis. Elle m'a également demandé de l'aider dans sa mission, j'ai donc dû lui dire que je ferais ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Je pensais pouvoir m'en tirer à peu de frais. Mais Bellatrix était là, et m'a forcé la main pour me faire faire un Serment Inviolable. J'ai été obligé de le faire, sans quoi ma couverture aurait été incertaine qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Si j'ai réussi à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ma loyauté, beaucoup de Mangemorts ne m'accordent pas leur confiance ». Le regard se Severus était tourné en un rictus de dégoût vers lui-même. Il n'aimait pas demander de l'aide. Il l'avait fait il y a longtemps auprès de Dumbledore et avait alors ardemment espérer de jamais avoir à le refaire.

- « Hum. Très bien. Merci Severus » dit Dumbledore. « Il ne vous reste plus qu'à chercher à savoir quelle est cette mystérieuse mission que Lord Voldemort a confiée au jeune Draco. Encore que j'aie déjà ma petite idée sur le sujet. ». Il eut un sourire triste.

- « Quelle est-elle ? » demanda Rogue, que cette dernière phrase avait surpris.

- « Peu importe ». Il sourit à nouveau. « Ce qui importe est ce que _vous_ allez trouver. Et je vous demanderais une chose Severus. C'est d'obéir au serment que vous avez contracté, quelle que soit la mission que vous découvriez ».

- « Même si elle implique que je doive toucher à votre précieux petit Potter ? » Évidement, la question était ironique.

- « Oh, je doute que Voldemort confie cette mission à quelqu'un. Il a trop d'orgueil pour laisser quelqu'un réussir ce que lui-même à échoué à faire à plusieurs reprises. » Cette fois, il regardait Rogue d'un air amusé. « Et puis, il considère que la vie d'Harry est presque, comment dirais-je... sa propriété. ». Dumbledore se leva, indiquant ainsi à Rogue que l'entretient était terminé. « Au revoir, Severus ».

- « Au revoir, Albus » grogna Rogue. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Rogue sortit.

Minerva Mc Gonagall se retrouva seule dans son bureau. Ainsi cet entretient prouvait ce que la lettre avait dit. La mission de Draco Malfoy avait été de tuer le directeur de Poudlard. Voldemort avait à ce point peur de Dumbledore qu'il avait encore préféré envoyer un enfant pour le combattre. Dumbledore aurait tué Voldemort lui-même, parce que c'était le seul sorcier à sa mesure, mais Voldemort n'avait pas un tel sens de l'honneur. Tant qu'il en était débarassé...

Elle mis à part le deuxième souvenir et y entra. Cette fois, Dumbledore et Rogue se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il semblait que le directeur revenait d'une de ses longues sorties. L'un et l'autre étaient furieux.

- « Non » murmura Rogue, d'une voix glacée.

- « Oh, si, Severus. Souvenez-vous ce que je vous avais dit lors de notre entretient. Vous tiendrez votre promesse auprès de la mère de Malfoy. Si le jeune M. Malfoy se débrouille tout seul, eh bien, vous n'aurez rien à faire. Sinon, accédez à la demande de Voldemort. ». Sa voix était calme, mais ferme. Et c'est son regard qui trahissait sa colère. Non seulement ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace de leur pétillement habituel mais en plus, le regard était dur et trahissait son humeur.

- « C'est trop facile » siffla Rogue. « Vous êtes un homme exceptionnellement intelligent, Albus, mais ne croyez pas que les choses vont de soi ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que j'ai encore envie de le faire alors que je connais le but de cette mission ! » jeta-t-il avec colère.

- « Mon cher Severus, ce n'est pas comme si je vous laissais le choix » dit Dumbledore. « Vous avez accepté et c'est comme ça. Quoique j'ai toujours écouté les membres de l'Ordre, _je_ suis son fondateur et parfois ses membres doivent se plier à mes décisions. C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Bonne journée ». Il lui tendit une main que Rogue serra sèchement. Celui-ci parti, l'air furieux, sans dire un mot.

Ce souvenir avait été relativement bref. D'un sens, il ne pouvait en être autrement, attendu que n'importe qui aurait pu surprendre cette conversation. Mc Gonagall espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Et cela éclairait les derniers mots de cet homme extraordinaire. « Severus... S'il vous plaît… ». S'il vous plaît, obéissez-moi. Une dernière fois. Ne gâchez pas tout.

Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Rogue.

Eh bien, se dit-elle, il ne reste plus qu'a transmettre cette information aux membres de l'Ordre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !

Le premier chapitre est terminé. C'est ma première fanfic alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'essaierais de prendre en compte vos remarques et de m'améliorer au prochain chapitre…

Je ne sais pas encore quand j'arriverais à mettre Harry et Sévinou face à face... JKRowling ne me facilite pas la tache . 


	2. Severus Rogue et l'Ordre du Phoenix

Fanfic : Pas encore

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, l'univers, et cætera appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling...

**N.B.** : 1) Cette fiction démarre à la toute fin du tome 6 de Harry Potter. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous déconseille de la lire car elle peut vous révéler un certain nombre de clefs de l'intrigue, et ainsi vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture...  
2) Il s'agit d'un slash, c'est-à-dire mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle (entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue). Si ce type de relation ou ce couple en particulier vous gêne, passez votre chemin.

**Chapitre 2 : Severus Rogue et l'Ordre du Phoenix **

L'Ordre était réuni au complet pour une séance extraordinaire. S'ils étaient tous venus sans faire trop de difficultés, ils manifestaient une certaine défiance les uns envers les autres. Tous avaient eu confiance en Rogue, et Rogue s'était avéré être un traître et avait assassiné lâchement Dumbledore. La question du recrutement de nouveaux membres se montrait plus délicate encore : comment être sûr qu'une personne extérieure soit digne de confiance ? Comment savoir à qui il n'était pas trop imprudent de proposer de rentrer dans l'organisation sachant que même un homme qui semblait être digne de confiance, qui avait à plusieurs reprises sauvé Harry et que Dumbledore assurait être de leur coté, les avait honteusement trahi ? La philosophie n'était pas le fort de Remus. Et encore moins celle qui parle de fatalité.

C'était une impardonnable négligence, et il savait pourquoi il avait lui aussi voulu faire confiance à Rogue. Le poids de la culpabilité. Il n'avait jamais réussi à empêcher James et Sirius de lancer tous les maléfices qui leur venait à l'esprit sur lui, il n'avait jamais réussi à les empêcher de l'affubler de cet ignoble surnom de _Servilus_ – il n'avait même pas empêcher Peter de glousser bêtement à chacune de leurs bêtises. Il avait tout juste réussi à leur donner une très vague sensation de honte à deux ou trois reprises, mais cette sensation avait vite fait de se dissiper lorsqu'ils songeaient à de nouveaux méfaits qu'ils pourraient commettre envers lui. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que des gamineries de leur part, de stupides gamineries d'adolescents, mais ils avaient gâché la scolarité de Rogue, ou à tout le moins y avaient contribué. Sans parler de cette nuit où ils avaient mis sa vie en danger...

Ce fut McGonagall qui prit la parole. Il fallait supposer que ce serait elle désormais qui dirigerait l'Ordre, maintenant que Dumbledore était mort.

- « J'ai une annonce à vous faire » commença-t-elle. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé le message suivant avant de partir ». _Partir_, songea-t-il. Minerva avait toujours affectionné ce type de litotes. Dumbledore n'était pas _parti_, il _avait_ _été assassiné_. La différence était de taille.

Elle tapota un parchemin qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche avec la baguette magique, et aussitôt une image agrandie de celui-ci flotta derrière elle, à la manière de ce que les moldus appellent un diapositov. Enfin, un nom dans ce goût-là.  
Il reconnu instantanément l'écriture fine et élancée comme étant celle de Dumbledore. Le message s'adressait de toute évidence à McGonagall, mais il n'était pas spécialement personnel et ...

- « Oh ! » s'écria soudain Molly Weasley. Elle avait une expression choquée sur le visage. McGonagall lui fit un geste apaisant lui enjoignant d'attendre encore un peu afin que les autres aient fini de lire.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la plupart des membres de l'assemblée regarderaient l'image d'un air suspicieux.

- « Bizarre » grogna Maugrey. « Êtes vous sûre qu'il s'agit bien d'un message de Dumbledore et que ce n'est pas un Mangemort qui l'a laissé dans le but de nous induire en erreur ? Avez-vous effectué tous les sortilèges de vérification ? » Fol-Œil avait toujours pris le maximum de précautions possible. Remus se souvenait, lorsqu'ils avaient été chercher Harry de chez les Dursley... Mais il avait raison aujourd'hui. Lord Voldemort avait réussi son retour à la perfection, et il y avait tout lieu de se méfier.

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel.  
- « Enfin, Alastor, pour qui me prenez vous ? » On pouvait aisément sentir l'exaspération poindre dans sa voix. « Écoutez, je vous laisserais faire vous-même toutes les vérifications qu'il vous semblera bon de faire » soupira-t-elle. « En attendant, je suggère que nous discutions plutôt des résolutions à prendre si – comme je le pense – ce document est à prendre au sérieux. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous nous contenterons de ne pas agir. » Fol-Œil hocha la tête. « Eh bien », reprit-elle, « qu'en pensez-vous ? »

- « Euh.. » commença Arthur Weasley. « Rogue n'est certainement pas la personne avec laquelle j'apprécie le plus travailler, mais... si ce document n'est pas un faux, je suppose qu'il y a tout lieu de penser qu'il est innocent et de lui manifester à nouveau notre confiance ». Il prononçait ces paroles comme à regret.

- « Il a _seulement_ tué Dumbledore » fit remarquer laconiquement Podmore.

- « Raison de plus » enchaîna Shacklebolt. « Je suppose que cela a été particulièrement délicat pour lui. Il a fait ce que Dumbledore lui a dit de faire, et il y a fort à parier que cela était la pire mission qui lui ait jamais été confiée. Je pense que c'est au contraire une bonne preuve de sa loyauté ». Deux ou trois personnes firent la moue. Kingsley était peut-être effectivement allé un peu loin. Mais l'idée était là. Et, effectivement, beaucoup hochaient la tête d'un air approbateur. La parole de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard ne pouvait être remise en cause. Un silence pesant s'installa.

Remus prit enfin la parole.  
- « Peut-être devrions nous faire un vote ? Pour savoir qui d'entre nous souhaite que Rogue réintègre l'Ordre ? Si Alastor confirme l'authenticité de ce parchemin, bien entendu. » Cette suggestion fut accueillie par des murmures approbateurs. Il tourna les yeux vers McGonagall, qui présidait la réunion. Elle hocha la tête.

- « Bonne idée » dit-elle. « Que ceux qui pensent que nous pouvons accorder notre confiance à Severus lèvent la main ! » Elle leva sa propre main. De toute évidence, on voyait que cette information l'avait plutôt rassurée. Il n'est guerre rassurant d'avoir des traîtres dans ses rangs.

Remus suspendit un instant sa main, puis la leva. Après tout, Rogue avait par le passé prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance et Dumbledore avait toujours invoqué de secrètes mais excellentes raisons qui prouvaient son innocence.

Beaucoup hésitèrent, mais la majorité l'innocenta tout de même.

Deux jours plus tard, Alastor Maugrey envoya un hibou à McGonnagal comportant un unique mot :_ OK_.

----------

- « Il le faut, Harry ». La voix était douce, compréhensive. Mais ce qu'elle lui rapportait irritait tellement Harry qu'il ne parvenait pas à garder son sang-froid.

- « Écoutez » dit-il, « Vous faites ce que vous voulez de cette maison. Considérez qu'elle vous appartient si vous voulez. Mais ne me demandez pas d'y remettre un pied ! ». L'idée ne serait-ce que de passer devant la maison qui avait appartenu à Sirius et qui l'avait abrité pendant une année entière lui paraissait insupportable. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru auparavant, mais il préférait de loin passer l'été chez son oncle et sa tante. Après tout, il serait bientôt majeur... Et les Dursley se montreront sans doute beaucoup plus complaisants avec lui lorsqu'il aurait l'autorisation d'utiliser librement la magie.

- « Harry, il y va de ta sécurité ». Le sourire du sorcier était triste. Convaincre Harry Potter de faire quelque chose qu'il avait décidé de ne pas faire était une des choses les plus difficiles qui soient. Surtout quand le garçon était dans son plein droit. Il avait écouté Dumbledore auparavant – tout le monde écoutait Dumbledore, dont il émanait une autorité presque surnaturelle – mais se pliait rarement aux décisions d'autrui. A fortiori lorsqu'il ne les comprenait pas.

- « C'est la première fois que vous m'empêcher d'aller chez eux ! Avant, j'aurais été _RAVI_ que vous le fassiez » s'emporta Harry. « Et la seule raison que vous invoquiez à l'époque pour me laisser croupir dans mon placard à balais était _MA SECURITE_ ! Et vous _OSEZ_ me dire maintenant que c'est un endroit dangereux pour moi ? » L'idée de réclamer à cors et à cris la maison des Dursley lui semblait encore quelque peu incongrue. Mais n'importe quoi plutôt que de retourner au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

- « Arrête de crier » demanda Lupin, visiblement fatigué. « Je doute sincèrement que ça améliore en quoi que ce soit la situation présente ». Harry se calma un peu. Cependant, sa colère n'était pas loin et il suffisait de peu pour qu'il hurle à nouveau sur le professeur Lupin. Il adorait Lupin. Mais celui-ci avait à subir la disgrâce habituelle des porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Il est vrai qu'auparavant tu étais en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante, et que tu y étais mieux protégé qu'ailleurs » commença-t-il. « Mais t'a-t-on dit pourquoi ? »

- « Dumbledore me l'a dit l'année dernière ». Harry cherchait ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit exactement à ce sujet. « Il a lancé un sort de protection sur la maison des Dursley... pour que j'y sois en sécurité jusqu'à ma majorité. C'est à peu près ça, non ? ».

- « Hum, oui, à peu près » approuva Lupin. « Tant que cette maison est ton foyer. Mais ce qu'il a dit – à savoir que tu y serais en sécurité jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans – partait du présupposé que le sortilège fonctionnait encore. Or, Dumbledore mort, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si ce il est encore efficace ». Harry avait compris. Il se mordit la lèvre. « Tu comprends bien qu'on ne peut pas te laisser seul avec trois moldus. Ils ne pourraient t'aider en rien si Voldemort t'attaque… ».

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole :  
- « Mais, dans ce cas... Ne pourrais-je pas retourner au Terrier ? » Il rougit en songeant qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer la famille Weasley à l'accepter chez eux. « Enfin euh... je veux dire... Mme Weasley semblait contente de m'avoir pendant les vacances donc je pense que ça ne la gênera pas trop si... »

Lupin fit un signe de dénégation.

- « Tu penses bien que nous y avons pensé. Mais Molly et sa famille vont aussi passer les vacances Square Grimmaurd. Lorsque Sirius y était... » Il s'interrompit en voyant le garçon baisser ses yeux, devenus soudainement humides. Il fit sa voix plus douce encore. « Lorsque Sirius y habitat, il s'occupait de tout. Mais il y a beaucoup de travail à faire, car la maison s'est beaucoup salie depuis qu'il n'y a plus personne pour l'occuper ». Il vérifia que Harry était toujours en mesure de l'écouter avant de reprendre. « Bien sûr, elle n'est pas en aussi mauvais état qu'elle l'était lorsque nous y sommes entrés pour la première fois, mais il y a néanmoins du travail. Par ailleurs, nous avons pensé que ce serait plus simple pour eux de faire leur travail pour l'ordre s'ils y restaient. Arthur a déjà annoncé au ministère qu'il allait se rendre en Roumanie pour aller rendre visite à Charlie pendant les vacances. » Il regarda encore une fois le fils de James. « Enfin, depuis que Dumbledore est mort, les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus audacieux. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à attaquer des membres de l'Ordre chez eux si ils ont une bonne raison de le faire. Et tu es une excellente raison, Harry ».

Celui-ci renifla. Très bien, si tout était décidé, il n'avait plus son mot à dire, hein ? Il est vrai qu'il ne voulait pas mettre M. et Mme Weasley en danger. Ils avaient fait trop pour lui par le passé pour qu'il se montre d'une telle ingratitude. Pour l'instant, mieux valait obéir... En attendant d'avoir une meilleure idée. Il ne pourrait pas passer la totalité de ses vacances Square Grimmaurd. Il essaierait de s'enfuir le plus vite possible ; de toute manière, il l'avait déjà dit à Ron et à Hermione, il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Détruire les Horcruxes était plus important que sa vocation d'Auror.

Mais pour le moment, il écouterait les instructions de l'Ordre. Cela ne servait à rien de s'enfuir maintenant alors qu'il n'avait aucun plan.

- « D'accord » marmonna-t-il d'un air lugubre.

- « Nous viendrons te chercher demain, alors. Prépare tes affaires. A demain ». Les yeux de Lupin semblaient lui dire à quel point il était désolé. L'estomac de Harry se serra en songeant qu'il lui faudrait décevoir cet homme, comme il lui était arrivé de décevoir Dumbledore. Mais peut-être comprendrait-il. Il avait passé son enfance avec son père et Sirius, après tout. De ce point de vue-là, il leur ressemblait.

- « A demain ».

----------

Cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'Harry était arrivé Square Grimmaurd en magicobus, escorté par Shacklebolt, Lupin et Tonks. Ron et Hermione arriveraient bientôt pour le rejoindre, maintenant. Les Weasley resteraient au Terrier la première semaine afin de préparer le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Harry y était invité, bien sûr, mais il serait étroitement surveillé par les membres de l'Ordre et ils rentreraient tous après au quartier général où auraient lieu les festivités. Tonks et Harry étaient chargés de décorer la maison en cette occasion. Si elle s'était proposée pour le faire, Harry était nettement moins enthousiaste. La perspective de faire une fête dans cette maison lui semblait presque indécente.

Les membres de l'Ordre se succédaient au QG. Harry eut l'occasion de discuter deux ou trois fois avec Lupin, qui se montrait très attentif à son bien être. Peut-être avait-il décidé de jouer un rôle comparable à celui de Sirius. Le fait de discuter avec les membres lui permettait d'avoir quelques nouvelles. Bien sûr, la teneur de leur mission ne lui était pas révélée, mais au moins lui apprenaient-ils ce qui se passait officiellement. Ils ne pouvait pas faire venir la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ici pour ne pas que les hiboux attirent l'attention sur la maison. Et puis ils ne seraient peut-être pas capables de la trouver, avec le sort qui la rendait incartable.

La plupart du temps, il s'ennuyait. Il essayait de mettre au point un plan pour combattre Voldemort, mais tous ceux qu'il avait envisagés lui paraissaient irréalisables. Et il y avait encore trop de questions pour se lancer à l'aventure. Comment déterminer l'emplacement des Horcruxes restants ? Il supposait que Nagini devait être à proximité de Voldemort, parce que Nagini aurait pu se faire tuer s'il retournait dans son milieu naturel. Voldemort ne laisserait pas une partie de son âme vagabonder librement dans la nature, à la merci du premier prédateur. Et il s'était sûrement attaché au serpent. Il aimait les serpents. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait sans doute pas s'attacher à un autre être que lui-même, et Nagini était un bon compromis entre _lui-même_ et _un autre_. Quant aux autres Horcruxes... Probablement d'autres reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard, comme le lui avait suggéré Dumbledore, mais leur emplacement...  
Il avait songé à fuir cet endroit et à se réfugier au Chaudron Baveur, mais s'était finalement ravisé. On le retrouverait facilement, et on surveillerait ensuite bien davantage, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'enfuir.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, suivi d'un hurlement de Mme Black. Puis le silence. Quelqu'un avait fait taire le portrait. Il descendit pour voir quel était le membre qui entrait. Il y aurait peut-être des nouvelles intéressantes. Non. En fait, mieux valait qu'il n'y en ait pas. Ces temps-ci, « nouvelles intéressantes » signifiait bien trop souvent « décès prématuré ».  
La première chose qu'il vit furent les cheveux rose malabar de Tonks, qui discutait avec... Non, ce n'était pas possible ...

- « QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ICI ? » rugit Harry. Il se précipita sur Rogue, la baguette levée. « ENDOLORIS ! » L'ancien maître des potions fut projeté en arrière, fit une grimace de douleur, puis se releva et épousseta sa robe en lui adressant un sourire narquois. Entre temps, Tonks avait eu le temps de saisir sa baguette des mains de Harry.

- « Tiens, Potter lance des Sortilèges Impardonnables, maintenant ? » sa voix était onctueuse. « Je crains que vous ne vous soyez guerre amélioré depuis notre dernier face à face. Quant à la raison de ma présence ici, si l'Ordre n'a pas jugé bon de vous en avertir, c'est que cela ne vous regarde pas » continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- « Harry, j'ai essayé de te le dire, euh... L'Ordre a reconnu Severus comme innocent... ». Les joues de Tonks s'empourprèrent. Harry se souvenait que Tonks avait essayé de lui parler de Rogue ces deux derniers jours, mais il l'avait interrompue à chaque fois en hurlant que Rogue était un assassin, un monstre, un...

- « INNOCENT ? VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ! IL A TUE DUMBLEDORE, IL A VENDU MES PARENTS A VOLDEMORT DES QU'IL A ENTENDU LA PROPHETIE ET VOUS OSEZ ENCORE ME DIRE QU'IL EST INNOCENT ?! MAIS QUELLE PREUVE VOUS FAUT-IL ENCORE ? » Le portrait de la mère de Sirius s'était remis à hurler, mais il couvrait largement ce bruit avec ses propres vociférations.

Tonks le prit par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir et prit place en face de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier à nouveau quelque chose, mais Tonks ne lui laissa pas cette possibilité.  
- « Harry, tu va m'écouter maintenant. » Le contraste entre la Tonks joyeuse et amusante avec qui il avait fait des décorations en début d'après midi et la Tonks autoritaire qu'il avait en face de lui était saisissant. « Dumbledore a laissé un message aux membres de l'Ordre qui donnait cette information – ne m'interrompt pas ! » s'impatienta-t-elle, voyant qu'Harry s'apprêtait à sortir une autre bêtise. « Maugrey a inspecté le parchemin en question sous tous les angles, et il a même insisté pour que les autres Aurors de l'Ordre le fassent également. Il est authentique. De plus nous avons tous reconnu le style de Dumbledore ».

- « Tss » souffla Harry. « On lui aura fait écrire cette chose de force, voilà tout ! » Il lança un regard plein de hargne à Rogue.

- « Ne sois pas stupide » lui répondit Tonks. « Tu sais très bien que personne ne serait capable de faire faire quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore contre son gré. Même Tu-sais-qui n'y était pas arrivé ».

Harry s'impatienta. Rogue avait encore réussi à tromper l'Ordre, il ne savait pas de quelle manière, mais c'était certain ! Et Harry était décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir par ce qu'il avait manigancé. De toute évidence, son plan était très habile... Voldemort lui avait sans doute soufflé cette ruse pour qu'il lui rapporte quels étaient les plans de l'Ordre. Et ils y croyaient tous. Il bouillonnait de rage à cette idée.

- « JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR ICI ! QU'IL SORTE DE CETTE – QU'IL SORTE DE _MA_ MAISON !» hurla-t-il.

- « Oh oui, Potter » dit Rogue d'une voix froide. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester davantage en votre charmante compagnie. Mais je ne doute pas que nous nous revoyons bientôt. ». Il leva son visage cireux vers Tonks. « Nymphadora, pendant que vous informerez Minerva du comportement de ce garçon – il regarda Harry avec dégoût – vous lui transmettrez le message que je viens de vous communiquer ». Elle hocha la tête et Rogue sortit.

Le soir même, McGonagall arriva et demanda à voir Harry.

* * *

Pfiou ! J'y vois un petit peu plus clair maintenant ! (Je suis contente de les avoir enfin fait se rencontrer).  
Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long, mais à dire vrai c'est plus un premier qu'un deuxième chapitre (le précédent ressemble davantage à un prologue qu'à un chapitre).  
Bien sûr, Harry n'est pas très bien disposé envers Sevy, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? (Au début je voulais qu'il lui saute dessus et lui fasse un gros poutou baveux mais finalement j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas très crédible... lol )  
J'essaierais de poster la suite cette semaine mais si je ne peux pas il faudra attendre la rentrée ! (Je pense finir la fic pendant les vacances mais après il me faudra la taper...) 

Un **TRES GRAND MERCI** à mes deux premières revieweuses, **Asuka snape** et **Nepheria4** !

Asuka snape --> oui effectivement j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit et c'est vrai que la rencontre ne devait pas trop tarder... Je pense qu'en la mettant au deuxième chapitre ça va (même si c'est à la fin...)  
Et merci de tes compliments !!

Nepheria4 --> Merci, c'est très gentil !


	3. Trêve

Fanfic : Pas encore

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, l'univers, les formules magiques, le pop-corn appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling... (euh non pas le pop-corn)

N.B. : 1) Cette fiction démarre à la toute fin du tome 6 de Harry Potter. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous déconseille de la lire car elle peut vous révéler un certain nombre de clefs de l'intrigue, et ainsi vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture...

2) Il s'agit d'un slash, c'est-à-dire mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle (entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue). Si ce type de relation ou ce couple en particulier vous gêne, passez votre chemin.

3) _**J'ai**_ _**lu le tome 7 durant l'année et les informations contenues dans le chapitre 33 pourraient d'être évoquées un jour ou l'autre dans cette fic.**_ (Pour le reste, j'ai l'intention de continuer comme je le souhaitais initialement, c'est à dire avant la paruption de DH). Dans tous les cas, vous voilà prévenus.

--

Chapitre 3 : Trêve 

Mc Gonagall était furieuse, mais essayait de se contenir. Après tout, vilipender le gamin ne servait à rien, sa position était compréhensible. Il avait été le premier témoin de la mort de Dumbledore, et on lui annonçait maintenant que celui qu'il avait vu le tuer était innocent. Plutôt singulier. Pourtant, il devrait être en mesure de comprendre ; c'était à peu de choses près la même situation que celle de son parrain quelques années avant. A ceci près que Severus avait réellement lancé le sortilège de la mort sur son directeur. Peu de choses, en effet songea-t-elle ironiquement.

- « Potter ? ». Il s'avança. Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui se sait en faute, et qui pourtant ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce qu'il a fait. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. « Asseyez-vous ». Il s'exécuta sans mot dire.

Au moins, il avait quitté cette fureur que Nyphadora lui avait décrite. Ce qui ne signifiait absolument pas qu'il serait disposé à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui expliquer.

- « Il paraît que vous avez attaqué le professeur Rogue alors qu'il était en train d'exposer ses observations à Tonks ». Elle s'efforçait de garder une voix calme et autoritaire. Il fallait que le garçon sache qu'il devait l'écouter sans pour autant la prendre pour une ennemie.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- « Il parait aussi que vous ne voulez absolument pas croire à l'innocence du professeur Rogue ? »

Cette fois, il répondit.

- « Non ». Il avait levé les yeux vers elle ; ils étaient pleins de ressentiment. Il se sentait trahi, et elle lui devait bien une explication. Potter avait retardé suffisamment de fois le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir le droit à quelques informations. D'autant plus qu'il avait été très impliqué dans l'affaire présente. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

- « Il se trouve pourtant que nous avons de bonnes raisons de le penser. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a laissé une note magique précisant les circonstances dans lesquelles il s'attendait à être tué. Et cette noté innocente totalement le professeur Rogue ». Il ne fallait pas lui en dire davantage. C'était déjà prendre pas mal de risque que de lui parler de l'innocence de Severus ; si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivait une fois de plus à pénétrer son esprit... Mais après tout, il n'était jamais parvenu à extirper des informations de la tête d'Harry Potter... Il fallait prier pour que cela dure.

Il eut un sourire ironique. Il était manifeste qu'il croyait autant à ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer patiemment qu'a l'innocence de Voldemort. Potter avait toujours été entêté. Et il fallait bien admettre que, ne lui donnant aucune preuve tangible de l'innocence de Rogue, il pouvait difficilement renier ses sens.

Mais la résignation de Potter était curieuse. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui soumette une pluie d'arguments pour lui démontrer que c'était lui qui avait raison ; il fallait espérer qu'il ne préparait pas quelque chose en douce...

- « Une dernière chose, Potter ». Il la regarda à nouveau. «Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien compris que vous ne croiriez pas à son innocence quand bien même le fantôme d'Albus Dumbledore viendrait vous confirmer les faits. Au bout de six années, je commence à connaître mes élèves. » Elle continua. « Il faut que nous parlions de cette maison. Si vous acceptez la présence de l'Ordre ici, vous n'avez pas à jeter l'un de nous dehors comme bon vous semble. Je comprends très bien que vous ne vouliez pas recevoir certaines personnes que vous n'appréciez pas chez vous. En ce cas, nous pouvons très bien trouver un autre quartier général... »

Il fit un signe de dénégation, l'air abattu.  
- « Non » souffla-t-il. « Sirius... Sirius voulait que sa maison soit mise à la disposition de l'Ordre quand il était en vie donc... Enfin, je préfère que les choses restent comme ça ».

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère. Si les rôles avaient été autres, elle aurait témoigné son affection à ce garçon. Mais ce sont des choses qu'un professeur ne peut pas se permettre, et encore moins une directrice.

- « Merci beaucoup, Potter. »

--

Harry soupira. Il n'avait aucune chance de faire entendre la vérité. Il l'avait vu à l'air décidé de Mc Gonagall lorsqu'elle était entrée ; il avait compris alors que ce n'était pas la peine de lui faire valoir tout ce qui faisait de Rogue un assassin. Ses tentatives de la convaincre auraient glissé sur elle comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Les membres de l'Ordre continueraient à croire à la fable de Rogue tant qu'il leur sera possible de nier la vérité. En fait, ils devaient être prêts à adhérer à n'importe quel histoire un tant soit peu crédible, à l'instar du ministère de la Magie lorsqu'il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort, parce que reconnaître que Rogue était un traître équivalait à reconnaître qu'il y avait peut-être d'autres traîtres parmi eux. Et comme ils n'avaient aucun moyen de vérifier la loyauté de chacun, ils se raccrochaient désespérément à l'innocence de Rogue. Au moins, quand il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort, il avait deux ou trois personnes pour le croire et le soutenir.

Ron et Hermione arriveraient bientôt, maintenant. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le croient. Il savait qu'Hermione croirait tout de suite à cette nouvelle version des faits parce qu'elle serait approuvée par Mc Gonagall ; quant à Ron, il le soutiendrait au début, mais finirait par se laisser convaincre par Hermione. Il fallait qu'il fasse face à tout cela tout seul, et il aurait en plus à supporter les commentaires d'Hermione sur le fait qu'il est incapable de reconnaître quand il a tord. Sans parler de ses mises en garde sur tous les plans qu'il pourrait échafauder.

Mais quels plans ? Il pouvait difficilement faire ce qu'il avait envisagé auparavant alors qu'il savait que Rogue était dans les parages. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer seul dans la quête des Horcruxes alors que Rogue était encore infiltré dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, guettant tel un rapace toute information capitale à transmettre à son maître.

_Son maître_. Harry eut un rictus de dégoût. Il avait cru pendant six années que cet homme, si détestable soit-il, avait suffisamment d'orgueil et d'amour-propre pour ne pas embrasser l'ourlet de la robe d'un autre et dire « mon maître ». Ou au moins pour ne pas s'y complaire. Mais il ne se laisserait pas tromper une seconde fois. Rogue était une ordure, mais il n'était pas dépourvu d'intelligence, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à partir à la recherche des Horcruxes tant que Rogue restait au sein de l'Ordre. C'était impossible. Il serait informé de sa disparition par Mc Gonagall, et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'Hermione expliquerait à cette dernière ce qu'il était parti faire. Rogue n'aurait plus alors qu'à informer son maître, et Voldemort n'aurait plus qu'a aller le cueillir dès qu'il approcherait le premier Horcruxe. Et tout cela sans compter les pertes. Il était sûr que les membres de l'Ordre disparaîtraient un à un au fur et à mesure que Rogue donnerait le détail de leur mission à son maître. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà ce qui s'était produit : Emmeline Vance, Dumbledore... Et quelques autres dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

La solution à tout ceci était évidente... Il lui fallait d'abord démasquer Rogue. La chose demanderait beaucoup d'habileté, d'autant plus qu'il serait seul... Mais c'était la seule chose à faire. C'était une mission supplémentaire avant de se battre contre Voldemort. Encore que démasquer Rogue était également une attaque contre le mage noir : il s'agissait de le priver d'un de ses meilleurs appuis, l'espion qui lui permettait de contrecarrer la plupart des tentatives de ses opposants...

Restait à savoir comment. Rogue jouait ce rôle depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'Harry était né. Il devait connaître toutes les ficelles du métier, toutes les ruses à employer pour manipuler son interlocuteur... Et ses sarcasmes incessants, ses remarques mordantes contribuaient également à ce pouvoir de conviction qui fonctionnait sur tant d'Aurors brillants ; Harry se bénissait intérieurement de ne pas s'y être laissé prendre une fois de plus.

Mais s'il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard l'année suivante, s'il voulait éviter de perdre une année dans sa quête – de laisser une année de plus à Voldemort et ses fidèles de détruire la seule communauté qui lui avait ouvert les bras - il lui faudrait faire vite. Trouver un plan le plus vite possible, et de préférence un plan qui ne réclame pas trop de temps mais qui lui permette d'obtenir toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait et les preuves irréfutables de l'appartenance de Rogue à la grande famille de Voldemort. En un mot comme en mille – et il avait, d'une certaine manière, conscience – Harry Potter espérait un miracle.

--

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'avança, l'air sombre, avant de frapper à la porte par trois coups secs suivi d'un silence puis d'un quatrième coup, comme si le code convenu entre les membres de l'Ordre avait été une sorte de « Sésame, ouvre-toi ». Comme quoi, même les contes moldus avaient une origine réelle.

Il entra dans la cuisine. Il était curieux de constater l'importance qu'avait prise cette pièce dans la vie quotidienne des gens de l'Ordre. En ce qui le concernait, il aurait préféré que les entrevues entre membres eussent pris place dans le confortable salon, mais ce dernier avait été longtemps insalubre et on avait gardé l'habitude de discuter des affaires importantes dans cette cuisine. D'autant plus que cette pièce se situait suffisent loin du portrait de Mme Black pour ne pas avoir à craindre que son habitante déclenche une de ses innombrables crises, encore que, s'agissant de lui, la colère de Mme Black fût moins prononcée. Devinait-elle la marque des Ténèbres sous la manche de sa robe de sorcier, marque qu'elle avait déjà observée sur le bras de son fils Regulus, où était-ce seulement parce que sa mère s'appelait Prince ?

Tonks, pour une fois, ne le fit pas entrer dans la grande pièce éclairée, et resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'empêchant d'avancer, tout en lui intimant de parler à voix basse. Il s'interrogea quelques secondes sur la raison de ce comportement pour le moins étrange, puis regarda par-dessus de l'épaule de la métamorphomage, et compris instantanément. Potter était assis à table, en train de tartiner consciencieusement un toast d'une substance marron et pâteuse, de toute évidence d'origine moldue. Probablement une autre de ces trouvailles des Weasley. De Weasley père, évidemment, car, fort heureusement, il était le seul de cette vaste famille à s'extasier devant chaque aspect de la vie moldue.

Potter ne pouvait pas rester là, de toute manière. Cette conversation était privée et rien ne l'empêchait de prendre connaissance des informations qu'il apportait par le biais d'un simple sortilège d'Amplification, ou encore à l'aide d'une des inventions douteuses des jumeaux Weasley – encore Weasley.

Sans compter l'amusement qu'il tirait toujours des colères du gosses, des colères typiques d'un Gryffondor, et donc - fatalement - savoureuses.

- « Potter », commença-t-il, « je ne doute pas que votre peu de maturité vous rende nécessaire le fait de prendre un _goûter_ » - il appuya sur le mot – « mais je gage que tant le lieu que le moment soient mal choisis ». Le garçon se contenta d'un regard noir, ce qui surpris mentalement Severus : il s'était attendu à une réplique piteuse. D'ordinaire, il en fallait très peu pour faire sortir Potter de ses gonds. Il était tenté, voire très tenté, d'aller plus loin, mais il était venu pour apporter des informations, après tout, pas pour s'amuser à torturer mentalement un gamin... à torturer mentalement _ce_ gamin, songea-t-il. S'il était réhabilité entre ces murs, mieux valait malgré tout ne pas trop toucher au précieux petit Potter... Encore que, s'il ne s'agissait que de mots… Que pourrait-on lui reprocher ?

- « Je n'étais pas sans savoir que les vacances amollissait les cerveaux des étudiants, Potter, mais je pensais que le vôtre serait tout de même capable d'assimiler mes paroles. Il faut croire que je vous aie surestimé. » Il souriait intérieurement. Il adorait voir à quel point le gamin se faisait violence pour maîtriser sa colère, et son impuissance à la dissimuler. Une dernière fois et il le laisserait s'en aller. D'ailleurs il s'était déjà levé, les yeux flamboyants. Serait-il assez stupide pour tenter de sortir sa baguette ? Severus repris néanmoins :

- « Je sais que vous ne supportez guerre que le monde entier ne porte pas son attention sur vous, mais je suis certain que vous survivrez à l'absence de baby-sitter – du moins durant quelques minutes ». Il ne dit rien, finalement. Comme quoi la vie réservait encore quelques surprises au Maître des Potions... Et pas nécessairement des plus agréables : il se sentait frusré, comme privé de la récréation qu'il avait escomptée dès le moment où il l'avait aperçu. Le gosse avait finalement réussi à avoir un semblant de maîtrise de lui-même.

Oui, seulement un semblant songea-t-il en observant les joues rouges d'Harry Potter s'éloigner et la porte se refermer un peu trop violament.

--

Celui-qui-avait-survécu-et-qui-espérait-bien-continuer marchait nerveusement dans sa chambre, allant de la porte à la cheminée, puis à la fenêtre avant de s'affaler sur son lit et de jouer non moins nerveusement avec sa baguette. Il songea à sa dernière confrontation avec le Traître et entrevit un début de solution. Pour avoir la preuve des aspirations de Rogue et de ses ambitions au sein du cercle des mangemorts, il fallait d'abord pouvoir supporter sa présence. Et il fallait aussi le battre sur son propre terrain : le double jeu. Non seulement fallait-il qu'il supporte sans sourciller la présence et les sarcasmes de cet ignoble individu, mais surtout qu'il arrache ses secrets à l'ancien Maître des Potions.

Il fit une grimace en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Rogue n'était pas le type de personnage à livrer les informations sur un plateau d'argent à qui les désirait. L'homme avait un impressionnait panel de défaut – il était à proprement parler une ordure – mais il fallait lui faire grâce de la sottise et de la volubilité. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule alternative... Avoir une relation privilégiée avec Rogue. D'où le dégoût que n'importe qui aurait pu lire sur son visage s'il n'avait pas été seul dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, jusqu'où faudrait-il aller ? Probablement jusqu'à obtenir un statut comparable à celui de Malfoy, peut-être même lui faudrait-il tenter de nouer une amitié factice avec cet homme. Il frissonna à cette idée, d'autant plus qu'endormir la vigilance d'un mangemort allait être une rude tâche, a fortiori lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter.

Mais même pour cela, il lui fallait trouver un moyen. Encore une fois, Rogue n'était pas stupide et il ne tomberait pas dans le premier traquenard venu. Il lui faudrait prévoir un plan détaillé, et une multitude de comportement possibles pour faire face à toutes les situations. Mais, d'un sens, Rogue était presque prévisible. Il essaierait toujours de mettre Harry dans une situation aussi délicate que possible pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur le mystérieux personnage qu'était le professeur Rogue, et des informations le concernant auraient été les bienvenues pour accomplir la « mission » qu'il s'était imposé, bien qu'intrinsèquement, elles ne l'auraient nullement intéressé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sourit. Il n'avait pas un plan à proprement parler, mais... une ébauche. Il devait décider deux ou trois choses à propos de son idée – il aurait peut-être besoin de l'aide d'Hermione, et il devrait voir si il pouvait encore une fois compter sur elle ou s'il lui faudrait se débrouiller seul. Il y parviendrait, mais l'appui d'Hermione lui permettrait sans doute de gagner un temps précieux dans cette guerre à laquelle il devrait mettre un terme au plus vite. A laquelle il était le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme, et il entendait bien triompher de Voldemort, dut-il se sacrifier à sa cause. En songeant à cela, son estomac se serra et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement.

Il se détendit en pensant à la journée du lendemain, où il pourrait, comme il l'avait fait le matin même, sortir quelques minutes grâce à du polynectar et un des cheveux de Ron et aider l'enthousiaste M. Weasley à aller faire ses emplettes au supermarché moldu au coin de la rue. Si cette sortie n'était guerre passionnante, elle était rafraîchissante par rapport aux longues journées square Grimmaurd.

--

Merci **INFINIMENT** aux adorables personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews pour le dernier chapitre, et merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent. La prépa est un travail de longue haleine, et j'ai dû mettre entre parenthèses l'écriture de cette fic durant l'année. Je m'excuse auprès de celles et de ceux dont j'ai déçu les attentes.

Je ne promets pas de poster régulièrement mais j'ai la ferme intention de finir cette fic. (Vacances d'été, et je l'espère, bientôt école d'ingé, paradis de la paresse…)


	4. Feintes

Fanfic : Pas encore

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, l'univers, les formules magiques, le pop-corn appartiennent à Mme J. K. Rowling... (euh non pas le pop-corn)

N.B. : 1) Cette fiction démarre à la toute fin du tome 6 de Harry Potter. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous déconseille de la lire car elle peut vous révéler un certain nombre de clefs de l'intrigue, et ainsi vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture...  
2) Il s'agit d'un slash, c'est-à-dire mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle (entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue). Si ce type de relation ou ce couple en particulier vous gêne, passez votre chemin.  
3) _**J'ai**_ _**lu le tome 7 durant l'année et les informations contenues dans le chapitre 33 risquent d'être évoquées un jour ou l'autre dans cette fic.**_ Vous êtes prévenus.

**Chapitre 4 : Feintes**

La jeune fille était plutôt satisfaite de la manière dont s'étaient déroulés les évènements. Elle s'était plus ou moins attendue à quelques incidents dûs à la présence de Fleur, mais les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Apparemment, l'adoucissement qu'avait manifesté Mme Weasley à son égard le jour de la mort de Dumbledore était resté, et force était de reconnaître que la parure qu'elle avait donnée à Fleur pour l'occasion était magnifique. De plus, comme par miracle, Ron et Harry avaient cessé de regarder la mariée la bave aux lèvres – peut-être, songea-t-elle, avaient-ils décidé de n'être plus ridicules en public. Enfin – et c'était probablement le miracle le plus spectaculaire de la cérémonie – Ginny avait fait, avec Gabrielle, une demoiselle d'honneur des plus ravissantes et s'était remarquablement acquittée de sa tache, quoi qu'elle lui déplut.

Elle avait été très affectée par sa rupture avec Harry, rupture qu'elle comprenait car les arguments du garçon étaient recevables, et qu'il ne lui avait pas préféré une autre mais une bataille, inévitable de surcroît. Cela dit, Hermione connaissait Ginny depuis que celle-ci était entrée à Poudlard, soit cinq longues années à partager le même dortoir et la même salle commune, et il lui était donc facile de percevoir l'amertume dans les rires de sa cadette, de reconnaître la tristesse et la jalousie dans certains de ses sourires. Cela attristait quelque peu la jeune fille, d'autant plus qu'elle était presque sûre d'être la seule à s'en rendre compte. Elle était d'ailleurs certaine que Ginny refuserait catégoriquement, cette fois, à lui faire part de ses états d'âmes. La rousse était fière, et sa fierté la poussait à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses aux autres, bien qu'elles soient naturelles.

Après le dîner organisé pour l'occasion – Tonks avait magnifiquement décoré le 12, square Grimmaurd, quoiqu'elle ait prétendu que tout le mérite revenait à Harry – Hermione s'apprêta à aller se coucher. Elle n'avait guère eu le temps de discuter avec Harry mais ils seraient sans doute lus tranquilles pour parler de ce qui les intéressaient le lendemain, une fois l'effervescence de la fête retombée Elle esquissa un bâillement mais referma presque aussitôt sa bouche et sursauta. Quelqu'un l'avait attrapée par l'épaule. D'ordinaire, elle aurait été un peu surprise mais les évènements récents l'avaient rendue plus nerveuse, plus inquiète, et, l'espace de quelques secondes, elle fut terrorisée. Elle ne respira à nouveau normalement que quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Harry. Celui-ci la fixait avec des yeux effarés.

« - Hermione ? »

« - Oui, Harry, euh... Tu m'as fait peur mais c'est rien ! » Il lui sourit, puis pris un air sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier, mais qui allait sans doute le devenir : plus que quiconque, Harry avait été touché par ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Comme n'importe qui l'aurait été à sa place.

« - J'aurais besoin de ton aide. » Elle lui signifia du regard qu'elle serait heureuse de lui être utile, mais qu'elle avait besoin qu'il précise sa pensée. Il sembla réfléchir une dernière fois avant de se décider : « Hermione, je dois d'abord te demander de ne rien dire à qui que se soit, pas même à Ron. Il s'agit d'une chose que... que je veux faire seul, que je ne peux réussir que seul. Tu comprends ? »

« - Parce que tu crois que nous allons rester là, les bras croisés, sachant que tu prends tous les risques possibles et imaginables ? Que nous allons attendre tranquillement qu'on nous ramène ton cadavre, sans lever le petit doigt ? » Ce genre d'attitude, noble et généreuse, fondée sur l'autosacrifice avait toujours exaspéré Hermione. C'était davantage d'inconscience que de courage qu'il s'agissait. Pourtant, Harry hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait.

« - Mais vous ne pourrez m'être d'aucune aide, mis à part les quelques informations que je vais te demander. A ton avis, pourquoi l'Ordre ne nous donne-t-il pas d'information sur ce qu'il fait ? Après ce qu'on a fait, ils ne peuvent qu'avoir confiance en nous, non ? »

« - Ce n'est pas la même chose » le coupa-t-elle sèchement. « Nous représentons un danger pour l'Ordre si nous connaissons certaines informations. On peut nous donner du Véritasérum ou nous torturer pour nous faire parler ou... » Pourquoi Harry lui demandait-il une telle chose ? Il n'allait quand même pas comparer...

« - C'est exactement la même chose. » Et si. « Moins vous en saurez, moins j'aurais de problèmes pour faire ce que je veux. Je te jure que vous ne pouvez pas m'être utile pour faire ça ». Il la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Hermione, s'il te plaît... »

« - Ce sera dangereux ? » La question lui était sortie de la bouche sans qu'elle l'ait voulu. C'était bien sûr ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, mais cette question sonnait comme une rémission.

Harry fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion. Apparemment, il allait lui donner une réponse sincère. Même si elle ne saurait pas tout, loin s'en fallait, au moins le peu de choses qu'il allait lui confier quant à ce qu'il allait faire serait vrai.

« - Peut-être. » Elle fit la moue. Certes, c'était une réponse sincère, mais elle attendait mieux. « Si je me débrouille bien, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. » Oh. Génial. Mieux valait donc ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait s'il se débrouillait mal.

« - Bon eh bien... » Elle se mordait la lèvre. De toute évidence, Harry Potter était décidé à rester fermé comme une huître, elle ne pourrait donc rien obtenir de plus. « D'accord. »

Il inspira profondément avant de formuler sa requête.

« - Hermione, je voudrais que tu me dises comment... ou plutôt, quels sont les signes qui permettent de déterminer si quelqu'un est possédé. » Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un froissement de rideaux se fit entendre. Ils attendirent, anxieux, le visiteur dérangeant quand ils aperçurent deux pieds couverts de poils roux surmonté d'un pyjama d'un bleu terne qui s'arrêtait juste avant le fin du mollet de son propriétaire. Celui-ci était visiblement épuisé mais tout de même intéressé par la discussion de ses camarades.

« - Hermione, Harry ? » Il bâilla bruyamment. « Kesskispass ? »

« - Oh, euh... rien. J'ai croisé Harry seul et j'en ai profité pour lui demander s'il savait quelque chose à propos de Poudlard... Je me demande qui va enseigner la DCFM avec tout ce travail qu'ont les aurors et tous les partisans de Tu-sais-Qui... J'ai pense qu'Harry avait peut-être entendu quelque chose à ce sujet vu qu'il a passé le début de l'été ici... ». Piteuse excuse, Ron n'était pas le seul à être fatigué. Et elle était inquiète de ce que préparait Harry.

« - Ah, d'accord... Et alors ? »

« - Rien » répondit Harry. Ils me tiennent à l'éccart et ils ont manifestement trouvé un maléfice qui a contré toutes mes tentatives – même les oreilles à rallonge de Fred et Georges ». Le soupir qu'il poussa n'était qu'a demi feint. Ron avait l'air scandalisé.

« - Quoi ! » La nouvelle lui faisait autant d'effet que l'annonce d'un improbable mariage entre Mc Gonagall et Crabbe. « Ils vont être furieux, c'était leur meilleure farce ! »

« - Bah, ils s'en remettrons je pense. » Fred et Georges avaient une affaire qui prospérait malgré les temps de crise, et ce n'était pas la perte d'un de leurs articles qui allait les ruiner. « Bon, les garçons, je vais aller me coucher, j'ai sommeil. Et j'ai l'impression que vous devriez en faire autant ».

Tous deux opinèrent du chef. Harry lui fit la bise en lui souhaitant calmement « Bonne nuit » mais il lui lança un regard à l'insu de Ron, regard qu'elle interpréta comme un « N'oublie pas ».

--

Il ne lui répondrait pas si elle lui demandait ce qu'il voulait faire, et elle lui avait promis de l'aider. Et Hermione Granger ne dérogeait jamais à ses principes, surtout pour des choses d'une telle importance.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait lu des choses sur la possession ; elle s'y était d'ailleurs intéressée de près lorsque Harry lui avait raconté l'incident arrivé à M. Weasley. Elle avait rapidement arrêté ses recherches parce qu'aucun des livres qu'elle avait empruntés ne donnait de sortilège à même d'empêcher quelqu'un de posséder quelqu'un d'autre ; en l'occurrence, d'empêcher Voldement de posséder Harry. En revanche il est vrai qu'elle connaissait certains des symptômes – si elle pouvait faire le rapprochement avec les maladies moldues – pour les avoir lus, et il ne lui serait pas trop difficile de rassembler ses souvenirs à ce sujet.

Elle ne voyait qu'une seule situation où de tels renseignements devaient être utiles à Harry : il avait l'intention de faire croire que Rogue le possédait pour faire croire qu'il était vraiment un mangemort. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions à Harry pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de l'innocence de Rogue. Mais s'abaisserait-il à faire ce à quoi elle pensait ?

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Harry. D'abord parce que ce plan était stupide : Rogue ne grillerait pas sa couverture pour jouer à la marionnette, fut-ce avec Harry. A la rigueur, il pourrait lui lancer un Avada Kedavra et s'enfuir, mais il était trop intelligent pour prendre ce risque. Ensuite parce que l'ami qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais essayé de fabriquer de fausses preuves pour faire accuser quelqu'un, coupable ou non. Mais le sentiment d'urgence et de danger avait pu faire tourner la tête d'Harry...

Elle se retourna dans son lit sans s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans sa chambre à ne pas réussir à s'endormir et à avoir les yeux grand ouverts dans l'obscurité. Pattenrond, lui, ronronnait doucement à ses pieds.

--

Les travaux ménagers avaient repris sous l'égide de Mme Weasley, et avaient pris l'allure d'une véritable épopée. Ron comprenait désormais mieux l'humeur grincheuse de son meilleur ami : s'il avait dû subir cela depuis le début des vacances... Encore qu'il doutât fortement que Tonks ait pu être plus intransigeante sur le ménage que sa mère, bien que celle-ci soit battue à plate couture par les Moldus de Harry. Béni soit Merlin, il était né dans une famille de sorciers.

Malheureusement, les bienfaits de Merlin n'allaient pas jusqu'à les préserver d'un travail long et pénible. Les nids de Doxy étaient revenus, malgré leur efforts d'il y a deux ans, et les insectes semblaient plus vigoureux encore qu'a l'époque, plus résistants face au répulsif. Hermione avait parlé d'a-l'ailes ou quelque chose comme ça, mais elle lui avait rapidement conseillé de laisser tomber.

Elle avait filé à l'heure du déjeuner et l'avait laissé seul avec Harry : une énième vérification sur le programme de l'année... Au moins ce trait de caractère d'Hermione faisait partie des rares choses qui n'avaient pas changé ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, Harry non plus n'avait pas semblé surpris de cette retraite soudaine consacrée à l'étude. En revanche, les cernes d'Hermione étaient plus inquiétants.

Pourtant, c'est fatiguée mais visiblement satisfaite qu'elle revint pour apporter du renfort dans cette nouvelle guerre lancée aux Doxys.

--

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts retourna voir son amie. Même lieu, même heure : le rendez-vous avait été donné tacitement. Il sourit en songeant à la manière dont Ron pourrait interpréter de telles rencontres nocturnes si elles avaient lieu trop souvent. Mais cela ne serait probablement pas le cas : il devait le moins possible se reposer sur les autres, d'autant plus que son plan, relativement rudimentaire, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'était pas difficile à découvrir. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione avait compris, pourtant elle représentait déjà un danger par le simple fait qu'il doive compter sur elle. Il n'avait juste pas le choix. Il avait besoin de ces informations, et, bien qu'il ait pu les trouver à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, cela aurait encore retardé la mise en œuvre du plan. Sans compter qu'une attitude subitement studieuse aurait été surprenante de sa part. On l'aurait accusé de détenir des informations qu'il n'avait pas confiées à l'Ordre, ce qui était rigoureusement exact.

Malgré cela, il se maudissait d'avoir dû avoir recours à autrui pour réaliser ce plan, même si Hermione faisait partie des personnes les plus dignes de confiance qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement, sa loyauté devait lui peser : Harry non plus n'avait pas ignoré les cernes de son amie, pas plus que les regards inquiets qu'elle lui glissait de temps à autres.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle arriva d'un pas angoissé.

« - J'ai fait tes recherches. » Elle sortit deux rouleaux de parchemin de sa poche. « Tout ce dont je me rappelle y est. Oh, bien sûr, c'est loin d'être exhaustif, je n'ai pu que me fier à ma mémoire et aux quelques ouvrages que j'ai emmené, rien à voir avec la bibliothèque, et puis il y a peut-être quelques imprécisions et quelques passages dont je ne suis pas absolument certaine mais ... »

« - Merci beaucoup Hermione » la coupa-t-il. Hermione avait toujours eu peur de dire, encore davantage d'écrire, des bêtises sur un sujet qui avait trait à la magie, mais il était sûr que ce qu'elle avait fait était parfait, et aurait mérité un Optimal, même de la part de Rogue. Sans compter qu'il connaissait par cœur le petit discours d'Hermione sur les prétendues lacunes de ses devoirs et qu'il ne désirait pas spécialement en entendre une nouvelle version.

La jeune fille hésitait pourtant à lui tendre les parchemins.

« - Harry... » elle baissa les yeux. « Je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention de me le dire, mais je voudrais savoir ce que tu veux faire de ces informations. » Évidemment. Le trio qu'ils avaient formé n'aurait pas découvert toutes sortes de choses ignorées des autres s'ils n'avaient pas tous trois disposé de la même curiosité. Mais dans le cas présent, c'était trop risqué. Il secoua la tête.

« - Je suis désolé. » C'était la stricte vérité. « Si je te le dis, je prends un risque, tu comprends ? J'ai confiance en toi – vraiment – mais on peut t'interroger et faire en sorte que tu répondes et ce serait la fin de l'ébauche de plan que j'ai conçu. Comme je n'en ai pas d'autre à disposition... »

« - Ça n'a aucun rapport avec les Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non. » Il sourit. « Je te promets que je ferais en sorte de ne pas me mettre en danger. » Cette promesse ne pourrait malheureusement pas être tenue, étant donné le personnage qu'il avait l'intention de côtoyer. « Et je te promets également que tu sauras très bientôt ce que je veux faire. » Ça, par contre, c'était vrai, mais alors elle ne tenterait plus de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Lentement, elle lui tendit les parchemins. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de la regarder solennellement.

« - Merci » souffla-t-il.

Il remonta les escaliers conduisant à sa chambre, et, à la faible lumière de sa baguette, prit connaissance du contenu des parchemins qui venaient d'entrer en sa possession. Il en mémorisa le contenu. Puis il les jeta tous deux dans le feu et les regarda se consumer lentement.

--

Le sentiment lui était déjà familier : c'est celui-là même qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait parfois ressenti des accès de haine, aussi violents qu'inexpliqués, à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Il espérait néanmoins faire croire à quelque chose de plus sérieux s'il voulait forcer la main à Severus Rogue. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune idée des signes qui permettent pour autrui de reconnaître un possédé, ce en quoi les information d'Hermione avaient été capitales. Car il fallait que les membres de l'Ordre soient certains qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une possession et non pas par exemple d'un Imperium. Toutefois, il espérait que les quelques erreurs qu'il ne manquerait pas de commettre seraient mises sur le compte de la particularité du lien qui existait entre lui et Voldemort.

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'il avait tenté de s'égorger avec le couteau à pain en présence des membres de l'Ordre. Évidemment, il fut stoppé net dans son élan par trois éclairs de stupéfixion, à commencer par celui de son voisin de table, Kingsley Schackebot. A sa grande satisfaction, son mutisme, ses gestes brusques et son regard fixe furent interprétés exactement comme il l'avait souhaité. Mc Gonagall était arrivée il y a une demi-heure et un conciliabule s'était tenu dans la cuisine entre tous les membres de l'Ordre, Rogue y compris. Ses amis étaient allés contre leur gré dans leur chambre, et on avait formellement interdit qui que ce soit d'approcher Harry.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans une pièce contiguë à la cuisine, protégé par plusieurs sorts au cas où il serait venu à l'esprit de ses amis de passer outre l'interdiction qui leur avait été faite. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien à la conversation qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'Hermione était inquiète car durant tout le dîner, il l'avait vue se ronger les ongles – comportement on ne peut plus inhabituel chez elle – et le regarder avec appréhension.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait être un éternité – être stupéfixé, étendu sur un carrelage froid n'avait rien d'extraordinairement plaisant – Mc Gonagall le réveilla.

« - Enervatum »

Prêt. Il se rua sur elle et tenta de lui prendre sa baguette magique, en se souvenant de la recette qui avait fonctionné précédemment. Elle semblait s'y attendre et il ne l'atteignit pas. Elle hurla une formule magique, trop fort pour qu'il puisse la comprendre, puis il se sentit défaillir et tout devint blanc, blanc, blanc.

--

Et merde.

L'homme, seul, décida qu'il pouvait laisser libre cours à sa rage. Après tout, il aurait besoin de sang-froid pour faire face à la nouvelle tâche, ardue s'il en était, qui lui était confiée. Comme si il ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit que s'il avait dû réussir ça aurait été dès la première fois. Malheureusement, il était le seul de l'Ordre à être capable d'enseigner cet art.

Il rit amèrement. Quelle surprise extraordinaire l'Ordre lui avait réservée pour lui prouver qu'ils croyaient en son innocence ! Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà donné en ce qui concernait les missions éprouvantes avec la dernière que lui avait confié Dumbledore. Il était évident que tout ce dont il rêvait était d'enseigner à nouveau l'occlumancie à ce stupide morveux, à ce gosse écervelé qu'était Harry Potter. Pas tout à fait écervelé, cependant, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu prendre possession du petit poids qu'abritait ce crâne.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait soufflé mot de son projet, et Severus ne savait pas trop quelles informations il devait lui ramener. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir signifiait avant tout que le Lord devait encore se méfier de lui. C'est-à-dire que lui, Severus, n'avait pas aussi bien réussi sa réinsertion dans le cercle des Mangemorts qu'il l'avait escompté. Il allait donc devoir prendre des dispositions à cet égard, sans savoir encore lesquelles. Pour l'heure, un des puissants somnifères de sa réserve allait faire l'affaire, avant d'affronter les semaines pénibles – sinon les mois – en compagnie du fils de Potter. Quoi que plus dangereuse, la compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui paressait de loin plus agréable.

* * *

Un **immense merci en particulier **à : _**asuka snape, Kokoroyume, alexiel 10, SNT59, nouchka, Piwi-chan, IdOntknOw, molly59 **_et _**Faany**_ pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait vraiment, vraiment très très plaisir.

Et merci d'une manière générale à tous ceux qui sont venus me lire.

Désolée pour le temps mis à publier, mais il y a beaucoup plus de travail en école d'ingé que je ne le pensais... (On nous a menti en prépa n_n). Je pense avoir plus de temps pour écrire cet été mais je ne promets rien ! (Je devrais être en stage (chimie) mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé je ne sais pas ce qu'il va en être au sujet de mon temps libre)


	5. Cette impression qui n’a de nom

Fanfic : Pas encore

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi. A moi ! Surtout Sevy. Nan ? Nan, bon, d'accord, c'est à Mme Rowling, mais les rideaux verts sont à moua. Na.

N.B. : 1) Cette fiction démarre à la toute fin du tome 6 de Harry Potter. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous déconseille de la lire car elle peut vous révéler un certain nombre de clefs de l'intrigue, et ainsi vous gâcher le plaisir de la lecture...  
2) Il s'agit d'un slash, c'est-à-dire mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle (entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue). Si ce type de relation ou ce couple en particulier vous gêne, passez votre chemin.  
3) Bon, **il y a un petit spolier du tome 7** (extrait du chapitre 33, « Le récit du Prince ») mais bon… Il est évoqué très, très rapidement.

**--**

**Chapitre 5 : Cette impression qui n'a de nom qu'en français (****1)**

Severus s'était vu confié une pièce square Grimmaurd pour venir jouer les professeurs particuliers auprès du merveilleux élève qu'était Harry Potter. Puisqu'il allait probablement passer une dizaine d'heures par semaine dans ce local, autant qu'il soit agréable. Il l'avait aménagé grâce à un beau bureau recouvert d'une plaque de verre – meuble qui, vraisemblablement, ne lui servirait qu'à impressionner le morveux – et deux fauteuils, dans le style Voltaire, aux pieds ouvragés de part et d'autre. Une étagère servait également à mettre sa propre pensine : il y avait encore bien des souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait pas que le fils de James visite. Merveilleux souvenirs d'enfance. Enfin, il avait attaché les rideaux – vert émeraude, au moins la famille Black avait du goût – de manière à laisser entrer la lumière naturelle : pour une fois qu'il n'était pas obligé de préserver des produits fragiles du soleil et de la chaleur, il pourrait travailler dans une pièce éclairée autrement qu'a la lumière des bougies.

Las, il s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus imposant – le sien – afin de se préparer mentalement à ce qui l'attendait. Potter était supposé venir à 14h, les autres membres de l'Ordre ayant décrété que le pauvre petit Potter, éreinté, avait besoin au moins de douze heures de sommeil. Il est vrai qu'il avait vécu une journée éprouvante, mais Severus également, et malgré cela il s'estimait heureux quand il pouvait dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilée. _Avec_ potions ayant un effet sédatif. Parfois, la dépression profonde provoque l'hypersomnie, parfois c'est le contraire. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait attribuer au gamin l'entière responsabilité de ses insomnies. Juste que l'existence du morveux avait probablement la même origine que celle de ses insomnies : les conneries qu'il avait faites par le passé.

Plongé dans l'abîme de sa culpabilité, il ne songea pas à consulter l'horloge à sa droite, et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il ne pouvait décemment pas reprocher au gamin sa ponctualité. Qu'importe, il trouverait bien une autre raison pour lui faire payer cette frayeur. Il se composa un visage de circonstance – froid et méprisant – et lâcha d'une voix polaire : « Entrez ».

Le gamin entra et referma calmement la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour, professeur Rogue. » Il semblait disposé à travailler efficacement, mais Severus savait qu'en ce qui le concernait, il fallait bien se garder de faire des conclusions hâtives. D'une part parce qu'il était plus qu'évident que sa haine envers l'adolescent immature était on ne peut plus réciproque, d'autre part parce que la capacité de celui-ci à se maîtriser était aussi développée que l'habileté de Neville Longdubat à préparer des potions. Et enfin parce que dès que Potter était confronté à la moindre difficulté, il décidait de cesser de faire des efforts. Sauf, bien entendu, quand il s'agissait d'enfreindre les règles. C'était son père tout craché : capable de se transformer en bête à cornes mais pas d'avoir un Optimal en métamorphose. Consternant.

En attendant, c'était parti pour un petit discours, lapidaire à souhait.

« - Bonjour, M. Potter. Ravi de voir que vous avez enfin daigné sortir de votre lit afin de venir à ce cours. » Potter ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, mais se censura lui-même et la referma sèchement. Bien. « J'ose espérer que vous montrerez davantage de bonne volonté à suivre ces cours qu'il y a deux ans, autrement je cesserais immédiatement de vous les dispenser. L'Ordre ne me confiera pas cette mission plus longtemps s'ils s'aperçoivent que je perds inutilement un temps qui pourrait être beaucoup mieux employé. Suis-je clair ? » Il pensait l'avoir été suffisamment.

« - Oui, monsieur ». Parfait. S'il avait été optimiste, Severus aurait pensé qu'il pourrait apprendre des choses intéressantes des pensées du garçon et que les choses ne semblaient pas se passer aussi mal qu'il l'avait supposé. Mais, généralement, la dépression ne laisse guère l'optimisme naturel de ceux qui en ont victimes s'exprimer. Par ailleurs, avec ce gosse en particulier, il devait se tenir sur ses gardes ; il n'était jamais à la merci d'un des nombreux traquenards dans lesquels Celui-qui-jusque-là-a-survécu tentait régulièrement de le faire tomber.

Severus se leva donc de son fauteuil avec majesté avant de se placer devant Potter. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.

« - Nous pouvons donc commencer. J'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous rappeler les bases de l'occlumancie et qu'il reste quelque chose des soirées que j'ai passées en votre charmante compagnie durant votre cinquième année. » Il prit soin de prendre un ton particulièrement ironique afin d'être certain que Potter comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'une pointe. Ce dernier n'était que peu sensible au sarcasme. Il soupira. « Nous allons voir cela tout de suite. _Legillimens_ ! »

Pénétrer dans l'esprit d'autrui était en règle générale un exercice plutôt délicat pour deux raisons principales : d'une part, les gens sur lesquels il tentait de la pratiquer étaient bien plus rompus à l'occlumancie que ne le serait jamais le morveux ; d'autre part, il devait faire en sorte que ceux sur lesquels il pratiquait la legillimancie ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Ce n'était pas du tout le but ici, au contraire (ça le serait si il atteint un niveau suffisant dans l'art de fermer son esprit, ce dont Severus doutait grandement), et de fait, l'exercice devenait somme toute plutôt reposant, voire même amusant.

La sensation qu'il ressentit en pénétrant dans l'esprit de Potter était proche de celle d'un plongeur au moment où il touche la surface de l'eau ; par la suite, il était dans son élément, et il lui suffisait d'attraper les souvenirs qui flottaient dans la tête du gamin tels des poissons colorés dans un lagon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'adolescent le contre dès sa première tentative ; il espérait seulement qu'il atteigne un niveau similaire à celui de sa cinquième année rapidement. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, surtout si la tentative de suicide – à défaut d'une autre dénomination – de la veille avait raison de la mauvaise volonté Potterienne...

Il attrapa son premier poisson. Oh... La mort de Dumbledore vue par ses yeux d'enfant. Potter avait sans nul doute laissé délibérément ce souvenir traîner dans sa tête. Très subtil, vraiment très subtil.

« - Votre délicatesse n'a d'égale que votre ingéniosité, Potter. » Le jeune vaurien avait effectivement dans sa tête des souvenirs capables de blesser Severus, mais fort heureusement il ne s'en rendait pas compte. D'abord parce que la plupart de ces souvenirs étaient inconscients et donc hors de sa portée. Ensuite – et surtout – parce qu'il ne savait pas là où frapper pour le meurtrir, et il pouvait en remercier Merlin.

Potter, en tout cas, ne répondit pas, et Severus ne sut si c'était par choix ou si sa concentration l'en empêchait. A vrai dire, seul son visage trahissait les efforts du garçon car Severus ne percevait pas de changements notables dans son esprit. Il continua donc son exploration des images mentales de Potter, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que ce dernier essaie de l'en expulser. Comme les fois précédentes, il trouva des souvenirs plutôt désagréables du cousin de Potter le maltraitant. Pas très drôle, bien qu'il eût été en mesure de trouver profusion de sarcasmes à ce sujet. Mais aussi des évènements ayant trait au Seigneur des Ténèbres : le décès de Diggory, les blessures d'un des nombreux garçons Weasley, mordus par Greyback, la disparition de ce chien galeux de Black au ministère...

Enfin, l'autre se manifesta. Pas comme Severus l'avait escompté, en revanche. C'est le bruit d'un sanglot qui lui avait fait perdre le fil de l'esprit de Potter. Etonné, il leva les yeux vers ce dernier, sans pour autant se départir de son regard menaçant. Les deux yeux verts étaient sur le point de verser des larmes. De culpabilité, vraisemblablement. L'espace d'un instant, l'ancien Maître des Potions réalisa avec amertume qu'ils avaient en commun cette tendance à l'auto-flagellation.

« - Cessez de pleurnicher, Potter, cela ne changera rien à votre situation. » Bien entendu, ce genre de sermon aurait aussi bien pu s'appliquer à lui-même, mais lui n'avait pas l'indécence d'exhiber sa peine au su et au vu de tous. En particulier, de tels yeux n'avaient pas le droit de pleurer devant lui. Pas le droit de lui retourner une fois de plus le cœur. « Contentez-vous de faire ce qu'il faut pour préserver les gens qui vous sont chers aujourd'hui. » Oh. Brillant. En voilà un excellent conseil, il est certain qu'il n'y aurait jamais pensé tout seul, hein Sev' ?

Aucune réponse, mais Potter réussit finalement à se composer un visage plus digne, Merlin soit loué. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus aucun scrupule à l'envoyer vraiment dans les cordes.

« - Vous n'espérez quand même pas attendrir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette manière ? Si touchant que vous puissiez être, Potter, je doute fortement qu'il soit sensible à vos larmoiements. » C'était mieux. C'était plus sec, plus dur, plus approprié à l'être amer qu'il était. Les deux yeux le regardaient désormais avec colère. Il soupira. Demander à un être aussi peu capable de cacher ses émotions de fermer son esprit équivalait à demander à Granger d'assister à un cours sans lever la main. Etait-ce seulement possible ? « Peut-on, s'il vous plaît, se remettre au travail ? »

Potter acquiesça à contrecœur. Severus se souciait autant de l'enthousiasme de Potter que d'un éventuel trou dans les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« - Préparez-vous. » Il songea que celui qui essayait de le tuer ne lui laisserait pas l'opportunité de se préparer avant d'attenter à ses jours, mais ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée inutile. « _Legillimens !_ »

A nouveau, il plongea, et à nouveau, les souvenirs de Potter lui apparurent aussi proches que n'importe quel objet dans la pièce.

**--**

**--**

Des mesures de sécurité très strictes, et auxquelles Harry n'avait absolument pas pensé, étaient désormais appliquées square Grimmaurd. Pour commencer, Harry n'était jamais seul : il était toujours en compagnie d'un, et plus souvent de deux membres de l'Ordre pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas de se blesser ou de blesser les autres. Il est vrai qu'au moins il ne manquait pas de compagnie comme parfois au début de l'été, où il s'isolait quand les membres de l'Ordre parlaient de choses importantes, mais de temps à autre cette situation était assez gênante. Par exemple, le fait d'être obligé de prendre sa douche devant public – fort heureusement, ce public était masculin, mais tout de même – était une expérience particulièrement déplaisante.

De fait, il ne pouvait jamais être seul avec ses amis, et c'en était fait de ses discutions avec eux. C'était préoccupant, car ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait décidé de démasquer Rogue qu'il ne songeait pas au moyen de détruire les Horcruxes une fois ceux-ci en sa possession.

Mais, pour l'heure, ce n'était pas pour parler de choses confidentielles qu'il avait besoin d'intimité. Il avait failli pleurer devant Rogue, il s'était montré vulnérable devant lui. Bien entendu, ce monstre insensible en avait profité. Quelle belle, quelle formidable réussite de son plan ! Il se giflait mentalement. Dire qu'il avait provoqué ces séances de torture ! Il espérait qu'elles donneraient vite des résultats afin d'en être débarrassé le plus rapidement possible.

Au moins – seul point positif de ce cours – il avait réussi à lui cacher le plus important. Il n'avait aucun doute que si Rogue avait vent de son plan avant qu'il n'ait pu arriver à ses fins, s'en serait fini de toute tentative pour faire éclater la vérité à son sujet. Et au vu de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il serait bon qu'il trouve autre chose à tenter pour extorquer des informations à Rogue.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées – qui consistaient en l'élaboration de plans plus farfelus et irréalisables les uns que les autres – par l'entrée de Tonks dans la pièce. Elle lui remit un pli cacheté, sur lequel était seulement mentionné « Harry ». Il connaissait bien la main qui avait tracé chacune des lettres de son prénom.

« - Hermione m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. Comme vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en privé, elle a réclamé de pouvoir t'envoyer du courrier sans qu'il soit ouvert. L'Ordre n'y voit aucun inconvénient ; tu communiqueras par hibou si tu en ressens le besoin. D'ailleurs, pour être franche, nous serions plus tranquilles si tu privilégiais ce mode de communication au contact direct, étant donné ce qui s'est passé hier, tu comprends... » Harry pouvait sentir dans sa voix comme une excuse ; Tonks avait de l'affection pour lui, et était triste de lui faire subir cette surveillance constante.

« - Oh. Merci. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je comprends tout à fait la position de l'Ordre. » Il n'eut pas besoin de feindre pour prendre un ton maussade.

« - Bon, eh bien, je dois y aller. Mission. Bonne fin de journée, Harry. »

« - Merci. Bonne fin de journée, Tonks. » Elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de s'éclipser.

Il coula un regard méfiant vers l'Auror chargé de sa surveillance. Il avait oublié son nom – les rangs de l'Ordre s'étaient agrandis ces derniers temps, fort heureusement – et il n'avait pas osé lui redemander. Celui-ci comprit ce que voulait Harry et s'empressa de lui dire :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon. Je ne tenterais pas de lire ce que ton amie t'a écrit. ». Tant mieux.

Il se plaça face à l'homme et déplia sa lettre de façon à ne pas lui donner l'opportunité de mentir. Fort heureusement, Hermione était prudente ; elle n'aurait jamais laissé des renseignements importants dans cette missive, pas même quelque chose qui laisse croire à un éventuel lecteur indésirable qu'il y a quelque chose à cacher.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu te sens mieux et que le sommeil t'a éclairci les idées. Tu __ne dois pas te sentir coupable pour ce qui s'est passé hier__. __Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

_Je suis heureuse que __des membres de l'Ordre se soient libérés de leurs obligations pour être constamment à tes côtés__. Ainsi, je suis rassurée en ce qui te concerne._

_J'espère que __cette histoire sera bientôt démêlée__ et qu'on pourra à nouveau se revoir avec Ron pour papoter entre nous._

_Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur et tu sais que __tu as bien évidement tout mon soutient__._

_Ton amie dévouée,_

_Hermione._

D'accord. Hermione avait eu la loyauté de ne rien dire de ce qu'elle avait inévitablement compris ; pour autant, elle ne se gênait pas pour lui faire remarquer quelles étaient les conséquences de sa petite scène de la veille. C'est vrai, les membres de l'Ordre perdaient leur temps à le surveiller alors qu'il n'était pas en danger ; du moins, le danger ne venait pas de lui-même, comme il avait réussi à le faire croire. Donc, elle l'enjoignait d'assumer ses actes – qui d'autre que lui pouvait décider de démêler cette affaire ? – et d'avouer la vérité. Ensuite, ils pourraient commencer à s'occuper sérieusement des Horcruxes. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter le dernier tronçon de phrase qu'elle avait souligné : était-ce de l'ironie, ou le soutiendrait-elle dans le cas où il déciderait de révéler la vérité ? Les deux premières phrases soulignées étaient en revanche très faciles à interpréter : c'étaient des antiphrases, c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait être à peu près sûr que s'il avait été seul dans une pièce avec Hermione, il se serait fait tancer vertement. Finalement, heureusement qu'il n'était jamais seul.

Malgré tout, la perspective soulevée par Hermione était extrêmement tentante : arrêter les frais et avouer. Facile à dire. Non qu'il eût des difficultés à reconnaître publiquement qu'il s'était conduit de manière stupide – encore que ce n'était évident pour personne – mais il restait le problème de Rogue. Comment gagner une guerre avec un traitre aussi bien vu dans les deux camps ? Même si avec Hermione et Ron ils réussissaient à trouver et détruire les Horcruxes, ce serait peut-être trop tard. Même si Voldemort disparaissait, les opposants à ses partisans ne seraient pas assez nombreux pour gagner la guerre. Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux fermer les yeux sur la culpabilité de Rogue, parce que Dumbledore avait confiance en lui pour d'obscures raisons. Sauf que Rogue était un excellent occlumens, lui, et qu'il n'avait sans doute eu aucun mal à faire croire des billevesées à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Hermione avait marché, elle aussi, et était persuadée qu'Harry se faisait des idées. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas elle qui avait vu Dumbledore se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Se faire tuer par un immonde traitre en qui il avait suffisement confiance pour le supplier dans un moment de faiblesse. Et cet individu abject avait répondu à cette prière par un _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry regarda sa montre : 17h35. Il avait rendez vous avec l'infâme personnage dans vingt-cinq minutes pour son deuxième cours d'occlumancie de l'après-midi. Les autres jours, ce serait un le matin, un l'après midi selon les disponibilités de Rogue. Pour l'heure, il devait préparer son esprit à subir une nouvelle intrusion.

**--**

**--**

Il avait été décidé que Severus ne rapporterait pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'état d'Harry. Ils ne savaient pas du tout comment ce dernier prendrait les choses s'il apercevait qu'un de ses serviteurs avait découvert quelque chose qu'il avait décidé de lui cacher. Ou plutôt, ils s'en doutaient un peu trop. La version officielle serait donc que Harry était en sûreté, quelque part, et qu'un sortilège de Fidelitas le protégeait. Ils espéraient ainsi que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom épargnerait Severus dans le but de lui confier la mission de trouver qui était le Gardien du Secret. Après tout, maintenant qu'Harry était entouré d'Aurors, il ne parviendrait pas à le tuer grâce au lien qui les unissait, le Survivant et Lui.

Bien sûr, Severus en serait quitte pour une bonne séance de Doloris, ce qu'il avait réussi à éviter depuis un certain temps. Après tout, c'était un des risques auxquels il avait souscrit en acceptant la Marque des Ténèbres, sans compter que, s'il s'était mieux débrouillé, le Lord lui aurait confié ses plans concernant Potter. Il avait cru un peu trop rapidement que celui-ci lui avait rendu son entière confiance quand il avait mis fin aux jours de Dumbledore, et ça avait été une erreur des plus grossières.

Seulement, il espérait que le Lord n'arriverait pas à voir à travers les yeux de Potter qu'il lui donnait des cours. Il savait qu'une telle découverte se solderait dans le meilleur des cas par un _Avada Kedavra_. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de la mort : au contraire, il lui était souvent arrivé de la désirer, ce qui expliquait peut-être qu'il ait accepté de continuer tout ce temps à jouer les espions malgré les risques qu'il encourait. Mais il voulait évider une mort stupide et inutile ; en ces temps de guerre, sa mort pouvait servir à des choses plus primordiales que d'apaiser la colère du Lord noir. D'une certaine manière, ce soir, il tâterait le terrain. Selon la manière dont se comporterait le Maître, il déciderait de ce qu'il devait choisir de faire.

Abandonner le métier d'espion était bien sûr une possibilité ; mais dans ce cas, il devrait se cacher comme Black il y a deux ans. Encore que. L'Ordre était plus actif qu'il y a deux ans et il aurait un certain nombre de missions à accomplir avec les autres membres. Toutefois cette possibilité ne devrait être qu'un recours ultime : bien que sous les ordres du Lord d'une part et de l'Ordre d'autre part, il avait tout de même une impression de liberté, celle de pouvoir se déplacer comme bon il lui semblait sans craindre trop pour sa vie. Les mangemorts fanatiques n'oseraient pas le toucher et les membres de l'Ordre le connaissaient tous ; tout au plus risquait-il de prendre quelques sorts perdus, mais ce n'était rien de plus que n'importe quel sorcier en ces temps troublés.

Sachant ce qui l'attendait, il sortit de son étagère trois fioles contenant respectivement deux antalgiques puissants et un hypnotique et les laissa bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit. Il espérait que la séance de torture ne se prolongerait pas trop longtemps, et qu'il serait capable de monter sans aide les escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder à sa chambre.

Quand il sentit sa marque le brûler, il descendit les escaliers dans un calme apparent avant de sortir de la maison. La nuit était noire comme l'encre, mais, contrairement au ciel visible de Poudlard, on ne pouvait voir aucune étoile. Les moldus éclairaient trop leur capitale pour cela. Severus ferma les yeux puis transplana. Quand il releva ses paupières, il constata que les étoiles brillaient comme des diamants. Cependant il s'en moquait. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il en avait épuisé les joies.

* * *

(1) L'impression de déjà vu... Il me semble que cette manière de l'appeler vient de Stephen King...

Un immense merci à **Molly59**, **Leniewolf** et **Faany** pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir et qui m'ont plus que tout autre chose incitée à écrire la suite de cette fic ! Merci aussi à ceux qui sont venus me lire ou qui m'ont ajoutée en alerte; ça me fait également plaisir bien que je prefère un petit mot ^^;;

Comme je n'ai pas encore commencé l'écriture du chapitre suivant, je ne peux rien dire quant à la suite ^^ ; J'espère la publier bientôt, mais je ne promets rien.


End file.
